leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Poké Pelago
}} Poké Pelago (Japanese: ポケリゾート Poké Resort) is a group of uninhabited islands in Alola reserved for the pleasure of Pokémon. It consists of five islands that can be developed, each having its own function. from the PC can visit most of the islands of Poké Pelago freely to relax and play. Each of the five islands can be developed, but doing so requires the help of Pokémon from the PC and Plain Beans to feed them. Poké Pelago is overseen by Mohn from his Raft Hut. Poké Pelago is accessed through the menu. In Pokémon Sun and Moon, it may be visited as soon as Charizard Glide is registered in the player's Ride Pager after completing Kiawe's trial; in Pokémon Ultra Sun and Ultra Moon, it may be visited after Mohn tells the player about it on , after completing Kiawe's trial. Despite its animation, the player can travel to the Poké Pelago even from locations that they cannot use Charizard Glide. The first time the player visits Poké Pelago, if they do not have any Pokémon in their PC Boxes, Mohn will send them back until they do. Raft Hut At Mohn's Raft Hut, the player can: * Develop Isles * Exchange Poké Beans * Send out a Bean Bottle In addition to tapping its icon in the bottom-right corner, the Raft Hut menu can also be opened using the X Button. Development Each island has three different phases of development that Mohn can upgrade them through. When Poké Pelago is first visited, only Isle Abeens is developed, at its first stage. Each island's upgrade requires that the player have a certain number of Pokémon in their PC Boxes and a certain number of Plain Beans to feed them during the development process. Upgrading an island does not affect the number of Pokémon in the PC, but it does deduct from the player's store of Plain Beans. Once the player fully develops all of the islands on Poké Pelago, Mohn will congratulate them and award them with 10 Rainbow Beans. Exchanging Beans Mohn can exchange the player's Patterned or Rainbow Beans for a number of Plain Beans. If the player already has 300 or more Plain Beans, he will decline to exchange any Poké Beans. Mohn will exchange beans at the following rates: * 1 Patterned Bean: 3 Plain Beans * 1 Rainbow Bean: 7 Plain Beans Bean Bottles Once every 24 hours, the player can send a Bean Bottle containing seven Plain Beans to drift out at sea. The player may occasionally find Bean Bottles off the shore of any island as well. Islands When the player first visits Poké Pelago, only Isle Abeens is developed (at phase 1) and accessible. At Mohn's Raft Hut, the player can have Mohn develop each island, so long as they have enough Pokémon to do the work in their PC Boxes and enough Plain Beans to feed them during the process. Upgrading the islands generally improves their capacity or effectiveness. The player can switch between islands using the arrows on the sides of the Touch Screen or by using the L and R Buttons. Each island also has a Poké Bean crate where the player can place Poké Beans to gain a bonus on the island. For many of the islands, this makes their timers count down twice as fast. The crate's effect lasts as long as there are beans remaining in the crate. The time they last depends on how many of each type of bean the player added. Once beans are added to a crate, the player will only be able to add more after the current ones run out. |} The maximum number of beans the player can add to a crate depends on the island's development phase. |} On Isle Abeens, Isle Aplenny, and Isle Aphun, a number of random Pokémon from the player's PC Boxes will also occupy the island. On Isle Abeens and Isle Aphun, there can be 6 to 18 Pokémon, depending on the island's development phase; on Isle Aplenny, there can be 3 to 9 Pokémon. Isle Abeens Isle Abeens (Japanese: のびのびリゾート Carefree Resort) is the first island available to the player. Here, the player can gather Poké Beans from the Poké Beanstalk in the middle of the island. Wild Pokémon can also visit the island. Every 24 hours, the game will select new wild Pokémon to visit. The Poké Bean crate here makes the reselection timer count down twice as fast. If the player touches a visiting wild Pokémon, instead of leaving during the next reselection, it may remain on the island, with the thought bubble over its head changing to show a heart instead of a question mark. If this happens, the player can touch the Pokémon to add it to either their party or their PC Boxes. A Pokémon with a heart over its head will not leave Isle Abeens. The player can tap the Poké Beanstalk to try to shake loose Poké Beans. The beanstalk will also spontaneously drop beans while the player is away from Poké Pelago, if they are viewing the summary screen of a Pokémon on the island, or if they are in another island and come back. There can be a maximum of 20 Poké Beans on the ground of Isle Abeens; if this limit is reached, the beanstalk will not drop any more beans until some are picked up. The beanstalk is also limited in the amount of beans it will drop at any given point, and will not drop more if that limit is reached even if the ground is clear. At random times throughout the day, the beanstalk may generate new beans that it can drop. Beans may be picked up even if the player already has the maximum amount of that color, but they will not add anything to the player's supply. Occasionally the player's visiting Pokémon may also find a Poké Bean to give to the player. As Isle Abeens is developed, the Poké Beanstalk will grow, increasing the number of Poké Beans that can be gathered. The requirements for developing Isle Abeens are as follows: |} Wild Pokémon available The wild Pokémon that may visit Isle Abeens depend on the player's progress through their island challenge, changing when the player visits a new island or finally completes their challenge by becoming . The levels at which they can appear also vary at the same events. Pokémon Sun and Moon ;Levels ;Pokémon Pokémon Ultra Sun and Ultra Moon ;Pokémon Isle Aplenny At Isle Aplenny (Japanese: すくすくリゾート Fast-Growing Resort), the player can plant that the player's Pokémon can take care of. Different Berries require different amounts of time to grow. The Poké Bean crate here makes the growth timers for the Berries count down twice as fast. Isle Aplenny's development phase affects the yield of planted Berries. Most Berries will yield twice as much in the second phase as in the first, and three times as much in the third phase. Those that do not follow this exact pattern still tend to approximate the same result. As Isle Aplenny is developed, more Berries can be planted and the plants will have better yields. The requirements for developing Isle Aplenny are as follows: |} Isle Aphun At Isle Aphun (Japanese: どきどきリゾート Exciting Resort), the player can send their Pokémon on an expedition to explore the island's cave in search of items. An expedition takes 24 hours to complete. After each expedition, the Pokémon will deposit two, four, or six items in the treasure crate for the player to collect, depending on upgrade level. The player may cancel an expedition at any time, but no items will be returned. The Poké Bean crate here makes the expedition timer count down twice as fast. Occasionally a Pokémon that has returned from an expedition may also find a Poké Bean to give to the player. As Isle Aphun is developed, new parts of the cave will become accessible for exploring, allowing the player's Pokémon to find different items depending on where they search. The requirements for developing Isle Aphun are as follows: |} Items findable Isle Evelup At Isle Evelup (Japanese: わいわいリゾート Noisy Resort), Pokémon can play on the island's equipment to exercise and can have a drink to boost their experience or s. The Poké Bean crate here makes the play session timers for the playing Pokémon count down twice as fast. Depending on the island's development phase, the player can invite groups of Pokémon to play here by tapping on the sign by an area. Each group can have one to six Pokémon (for a maximum of 18 Pokémon if all three groups are fully used). When inviting a group to play, the player must decide what kind of drink they will have, which determines what will be boosted for the group (experience or an EV). The player must also decide how many "play sessions" the group will go through. This is anywhere from 1 to 99 sessions, with each session lasting 30 minutes. After every session, the Pokémon in the group receive the bonus corresponding to the chosen drink (and the island's current phase). When a group's timer reaches 1 minute remaining, it will say "Pretty soon!" If the Level Boost Drink is used, all Pokémon in the group receive the exp gain shown on the chart below at the end of each session. The amount is not subject to bonuses for outsider Pokémon. The Pokémon may level up and learn new moves, similar to the Pokémon Day Care facilities in previous generations. If this happens to a Pokémon that already knows four moves, it will automatically forget the first listed move in its moveset to learn the new move, and shift its other moves up one position. The player can halt any group's progress by tapping on the sign for its area. Once their sessions have been ended, the Pokémon in the group remain in the area and can be placed in the PC again by tapping the area's sign. The area cannot be used again until all Pokémon in areas where the sessions have ended have been returned to the PC. The player can also tap any playing Pokémon at any time to hear from Mohn how much its level or stats have increased, if they have. If a Pokémon has maxed out one of its EVs during its play session, Mohn will comment, "I don't think it can get any higher than that!" As Isle Evelup is developed, the boost from the drinks to experience or EVs increases, and more groups can play in the newly developed areas. The requirements for developing Isle Evelup are as follows: |} Isle Avue At Isle Avue (Japanese: ぽかぽかリゾート Warm Resort), Pokémon can relax in the island's hot springs, increasing the Pokémon's friendship. Eggs can also be placed in the hot springs to make them hatch. The Poké Bean crate here makes each area's relaxation timer count twice as fast. Depending on the island's development phase, the player can invite Pokémon (or Eggs) to stay in the baths by tapping on the sign by an area. Each area can have one to six Pokémon (for a maximum of 18 Pokémon if all three areas are fully used). The player can freely add or remove individual Pokémon from any area. While a Pokémon is in the springs, its friendship will gradually increase. If left in the springs for 24 hours, however, a Pokémon will start to get too hot and lose friendship; this is indicated by a bubble above the Pokémon's head with a purple dizziness icon in it. When a group of Pokémon are overheated, tapping any of them or tapping the area's sign can restore the whole group's condition, and they will not become overheated until another 25 hours have passed (counted in sync with the time they started their bath, not when they were cured). If an Egg is placed in the springs, a bubble above it with an exclamation mark will indicate when it is ready to hatch. If such an Egg is tapped, it will hatch in the springs. Eggs cannot become overheated. How well Pokémon in the hot springs are able to relax depends on the island's development phase. For example, at phase 1, Pokémon gain friendship every four hours they're in the springs. If a Pokémon is overheated, instead of gaining friendship, it loses it (although at the point when it first becomes overheated, friendship is still added). The amount of friendship added or subtracted is always 5 points. Eggs obey the same timer, but instead of friendship, 1 Egg cycle is deducted every time. If any Pokémon is added or removed from an area (and Pokémon remain in that area), the whole group behaves as if it was only added at that point. That is, they will not become overheated until another 24 hours have passed, and the area's relaxation timer will be in sync with the new time instead of when Pokémon were first added to the area. If an area's sign is tapped but no Pokémon are moved, the area's relexation timer is not affected. As Isle Avue is developed, the springs better promote Pokémon's relaxation, adding friendship more often, and more Pokémon can relax in newly developed areas. The requirements for developing Isle Avue are as follows: |} Tapping on a relaxing Pokémon will result in Mohn giving a general statement on the Pokémon's relaxation level. Using the below chart you can estimate how much longer until the Pokémon is at max friendship: |} Trivia * When Poké Beans are added to or taken from the player's supply for the services on Mohn's Raft Hut or for a Poké Bean crate, the colors are always affected so that they progress towards or maintain an even distribution of colors as much as possible. For example, if the player has 20 Red Plain Beans and 15 of every other color and sends out a Bean Bottle (requiring 7 Plain Beans), they will end up with 14 Red Plain Beans, 14 Indigo Plain Beans, and 15 of the other colors. If the player has 15 of every color, however, they will end up with 14 of every color. * There is data in the games for Pokémon that appear before the player visits Akala Island, despite the player not being able to visit Poké Pelago until after that. ** In , these Pokémon would appear at Levels 1-7. , , , , and would each appear 18.75% of the time; or would appear 6.25% of the time. ** In , , , , , and would each appear 20% of the time. In other languages |bordercolor= |zh_yue=寶可度假地 |zh_cmn=寶可度假地 / 宝可度假地 '' |cs=Poké Pelago |fr=Poké Loisir |de=Pokémon-Resort |hu=Poké Pelago |it=Poké Resort |ko=포켓리조트 ''Poké Resort |pl=Poké Kurort |ru=Поке-Пелаго Poké-Pelago |es=Poké Resort }} Category:Sun and Moon locations Category:Ultra Sun and Ultra Moon locations Category:Pokémon Sun and Moon Category:Pokémon Ultra Sun and Ultra Moon Category:Game mechanics de:Pokémon-Resort es:Poké Resort fr:Poké Loisir it:Poké Resort ja:ポケリゾート zh:寶可度假地